


Hidden mechanisms

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993), RoboCop - All Media Types, RoboCop 2
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied handjob, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Robo is too late to escape the clutches of The new Robocop Cain





	Hidden mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Robo has a cock in this, I don't have to list logical reasons why, it's smut. Robo should always have one ;)
> 
> Robocop nor Robocop II belong to me.

BOOM

Thick concrete collapses as Robocop's heavy body flies through the wall pushed back by the new Robocop's Battering ram. But it wasn't a Robocop at all, he knew that it was Cain, a maniac inside this machine now which was overwhelming him. He was faster and stronger in nearly every way. First entering the auditorium he thought he could even the playing field against such a opponent but after losing his only advantage with the assault cannon he brought, he was starting to run out of options. 

Robocop quickly sat up from the debris , his large metal chest was damaged by bullet holes from the high caliber Gatling gun that was now Cain's arsenal. At least he took out the canon that drove a huge hole into the metal pec of Robo's chest. Dazed by being knocked back by such a force of the battering ram the cyborg staggered but made it onto his feet. His systems shown no real damage yet, minimal damage now which he ignored. Walking quickly down the hall, he looked back to notice Cain didn't go through the opening made by Robo's body yet. He took this time to make his way to the maintenance elevator.

Opening up the maintenance door to the elevator he moved inside, leaning back he surveyed the top of the shaft to note the height if he was to execute his plan. Robo's waist suddenly turned as he heard the loud footsteps of the monstrous cyborg. Cain made his way down the hall lumbering his large new body down the corridor, his gatling gun raised as he targeted the metallic blue cyborg's body. Robocop tried to ignore the gunfire hitting his body, his hips his waist but screamed out as it hit his hand which held his gun. It was a horrible time for deja vu, as before Cain's men had taken out his hand in a similar manner before when he first attempted to kill Cain. Robocop's vision glitched and scrambled as sparks erupted from the stump now of wiring and lost connections. And he no longer had anyway of trying to break the cable he was holding onto as well. While malfunctioning his head jerked side to side, giving Cain time to reach him inside the elevator, immediately he attacked pushing Robo back into a corner. 

"Unnghh"

Robo tried to weakly push back the looming monster but with only one hand and no room he was pummeled by Cain quickly. 

*CLANG* *CLUNK*

Robo's head jerked as Cain slapped it aside with his gatling gun arm, afterward his batting ram pushed him back into the corner for him. Denting his black flexible midsection under the heavy threat. Groaning in pain Robocop tried to stand but his body was easily pinned after sustaining damage. Cain's body clicked as a torch extension came off of his shoulder coming down toward's Robocop's helmet. It burned deeply into the metal helmet dragging down to the front to burn into part of the visor just stopping before it could burn his flesh of his mouth. Cain slowed his movements as he drew down the torch, it burned just as well into the broad metal chest of Robocop, now even slower as if toying with the cyborg officer. Robo's joints whined as he tried to move but the huge burning line ran down his chest then down his midsection. The burning metal trail revealed very hidden inner mechanical moving joints beneath his abdomen that were now vulnerable for Cain's taking. He stopped his torch wielding however just before the top of the black bulky metal pelvis.

Cain's large clawed hand suddenly grasped Robo's throat , it squeezed to tighten then slightly crush the thick cabling and mechanical pistons which connected to his artificial jaw and face. Hidden beneath the now damaged black armored portion of his neck. Cain suddenly let go of his neck, there was no harm in letting go as Robo couldn't move anyway. Robo's visor flashed with SYSTEMS EFFICIENCY 46%. He was now prey to the monster.

Cain's monitor now emerged from the cyborg's head. The monitor lit up Cain's computer generated face which greeted Robocop with a smile. Robocop gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Cain's face once more. Defeated again by the druglord. Cain drug the claw slowly down from Robocop's chest almost teasingly down to the metal groin piece. He tapped it curiously with his closed claw. Noting within his new cyborg vision he started to open the tiny square indentation of the Robocop's groin design. It contained a circuit board which Cain then began to molest with his accurate claw grasp as he tore into the circuitry. Robo's head jerked again side to side as he was already malfunctioning before now even more errors occured, his systems were damaged and now being tampered with by the giant cyborg nemesis. His body betrayed him as Robo's audios heard what sounded like his hip holster opening although it was still closed. Looking down his vision damaged, green lines running through as he could see his groin armor opened up in a similar fashion.

*CLANG*

*Vrrrrrrt*

Robocop's expression was that of disgust, Cain had found what he wanted and took it immediately. His claw immediately closed around the metal girth, again 'capturing' the helpless cyborg in a way. Robo's body immediately jerked, his back arched as he groaned out. His pleasure centers lit up like christmas trees, pent up. His back arched as his hips thrust into the foreign touch. He hadn't been so unnerved and unwanted arousal since Cain's men toyed with his body. Remembering how the jackhammer used at his hip brought out his arousal. Which the men and Cain himself had been surprised but not too taken back as they too had their fun with it. Now Cain in his new body was doing the same in a sick sense between both cyborgs. 

The big claw rotated as it gripped the girth, Robo cried out as his body trembled and shook. Cain's image on the monitor licked his lips as he played with his new toy. Robocop's legs joints whined as he tried to move away but the more he did the worse it became, growing or 'erecting' in the claws tight grip, the pain seemed to add to the pleasure. Those systems betrayed him as his own body system efficiency dwindled down.

*screen flash*

'Full arousal achieved, climax imminent._'

Cain had known this as well, his sensors were more than efficient enough to detect this. He had already once seen the cyborg climax and was more than ready to make it happen again. Robo's body suddenly lifted by Cain's gigantic metal limbs. His metal body was pinned up in the air as Cain's extra limbs made sure to spread apart the cyborg's slender metal legs wide spread eagle. Robo's lips kept open as he tried to suppress the humiliating moans he was letting out from such a act. He had no idea what Cain was going to do next as the monstrous cyborg leaned his upper body forward. His mechanical joints hissing as his body moved into the position he wanted. Robocop's damaged vision could see the large square panel with a X on his upper body open, the panel opening down toward Robocop's groin and revealed shaft. Out slid on the now revealed tracks was a small cart of sorts that had two claws on it, they seemed eager as they opened and closed in anticipation. Cain guided his claw holding the thick metal rod onto the waiting cart. The set of claws eagerly grasped onto the thick black metal girth. Robocop threw his head back at the sudden tight grip. Which didn't stop there. 

*Vrrrrt Vreeee vreeee vreee*

The claws gripped him tightly as the cart moved back and forward on the set of tracks. A pumping motion as it gripped and milked at the metal erection. 

'CLIMAX REACHED'

His lips formed a huge O as he leaned his head back, his neck joints flexing as his entire body gave itself to the huge bigger cyborg dominating him. Robo let out a heavy long moan as it happened, his entire frame shook with the violated pleasure he was getting running throughout his body. His systems were still heavily damaged by his pleasure centers were at peak capacity, no longer caring it was unwanted he was overwhelmed by this sick need for more. He would get it took as the clawed cart didn't let go of him for long. Cain held him in the air closer to his body and Robocop complied willingly leaning into the Cain's larger metal body. Cain's secondary claws/hands grasped onto Robocop's body, greedily gripping his rear thighs and then finally his black armored metal ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If this ends up alright I want to do more 'Robocock' stories


End file.
